Ugly Yellow Cup
by dirtylittlebird
Summary: How many 'cups' does Chloe have stashed away in the apartment?


I got the idea from a post by asweetmelodytrickling  
Also I wrote this before I saw pp3 so some things may not line up to the movie.

Beca had been living with Chloe and Amy for almost a year now and she has gotten pretty adjusted to the routine of everyone. It was actually a couple steps down from having to deal with all the Bellas in one house, though she did miss them.

But there was one thing Beca hadn't figured out about one redheaded roommate in particular. That thing was where she kept getting all these damn cups at. And it wasn't just any old cup, no it was a bright, yellow, plastic cup. One that had started making its appearance all the way back when she had auditioned to be a Bella.

She had seen the cup throughout the years at the college house. She had even witnessed Chloe bring it to a few parties. Beca once questioned Chloe as to why she always had that yellow cup in tow and Chloe had replied with a simple "It's my fav." Why that hideously yellow cup was her favorite Beca didn't know, but she left it go figuring the redhead simply liked it because of its sunshine color.

Now Beca had always just assumed the cup she saw appear everywhere was the same one. She soon found out that was not the case. Because no matter how hard she tried to get rid of that awful cup it kept coming back to haunt her.

When they first moved into the apartment Chloe suggested they do a little singing session to start their new journey off right. Beca grumbled but took a seat on the couch/her new bed and waited for Chloe to pick a song. Chloe clapped her hands and reached behind her back to reveal her favorite cup. She wiggled her eyebrows at Beca and passed it to her.

"You know which song I want. It will be like a new beginning all over." Chloe smiled while she and Amy looked at her expectantly to start the song. Begrudgingly Beca complied and started the motions she knew by heart. Chloe didn't take her eyes off Beca the entire time.

The second time Chloe whipped out 'the cup' was at a party Amy was invited to and had dragged her roommates along with. Okay so she had just dragged Beca with saying something about her needing to loosen up.

While at the party she and Chloe were conversing with group of people that Chloe had said look interesting, so she had marched right up and started a conversation. Beca had followed after her for lack of anything else to do. But now Beca had lost interest in the conversation a while back and had no idea what anyone was saying. She just had her eyes on Chloe as waved her hands around taking animatedly about something.

That's when she sees it. Chloe reaches her hand into her purse and pulls out the cup. "Oh yeah we were totes acapella national champs. Here Bec want to give them a sample?" That's when Beca is snapped back to the present and looked down to see the yellow cup being pushed into her hands. She saw the expectant smile on Chloe face and was conflicted for a moment. She didn't want to let her best friend down, but at the same time she was not about to sing Cups to group a strangers that didn't seem to care about acapella or the world in general.

"Chlo I'm not going to do that here." Beca started to back away cup still in hand. "Party pooper!" Chloe yelled as Beca made her way through the pack of people to seek out more booze. When she finally made it to the kitchen she realized she still had Chloe's cup in her hand. Looking around she said a silent apology and tossed the cup in the trash.

After that Beca thought she would never have to see the cup again and also that she would have to deal with an upset Chloe. But to Beca's surprise she never mentioned the lost cup. Well that was until about a week later.

Chloe had tagged along with Beca to stop by her work because she need to pick up a few things and it was on their way to the store. While Beca had been gathering up her things Chloe had struck up a conversation with one of her coworkers. As she walked closer to inform Chloe they can head out she overheard their conversation.

"You should see where Beca started out. It was on a little stage auditioning for the Bellas. I had convinced her that she had to try out." Chloe looked up then seeing the brunette standing next to them shuffling awkwardly. "Here Beca show him how you owned that stage." And what did Chloe hold up to Beca but none other than that fucking yellow cup. Beca's eyes widened. Had Chloe seen her throw it away and dug it out of the trash? No, she had made sure her friend wasn't around. But then how did she have that cup in her hands now waving it in front of Beca's face.

"Well Becs are you going to show us the magic?" Chloe questioned. "No. Not here. I'm sorry." She gave an apologetic look to her coworker and ushered her best friend quickly out the door. Later that night when Chloe was sleeping Beca grabbed the cup out of her bag and threw it in the dumpster, knowing the trucks would be there in the morning.

But time and time again the stupid cup kept coming back. At different parties, when their families would visit, and when Chloe would go into the kitchen to make herself a drink and come back with that same fucking cup in her hand. She'd just plop down and front of the TV and act like nothing was wrong even though Beca had destroyed that cup more times then she could count.

It was driving her insane. How did Chloe keep magically finding the same cup over and over again? That brings her to her current situation where she is tearing the apartment apart looking for these cups. Because Chloe had to have a stash of them somewhere and she was going to find it.

"Beca what the hell are you doing?"

Beca froze she was halfway behind a dresser just her bottom half sticking out. "Oh uh I was just…" She struggled to find an explanation as she righted herself and slid out from behind the furniture. "I was just you know looking for a pen I dropped."

"Really." Chloe raised her eyebrows and walked the rest of the way into the living room dropping her bags on the table along the way.

"Yep. It's ah my lucky pen that I use to write music, so I wanted to find it." Beca looked away from the redhead knowing her face would give away the lie.

"I don't remember you ever having a lucky pen. Are you sure you weren't looking for something else?"

"Oh like what?"

"Like maybe something yellow and plastic like this." Chloe smirks as she backs up to reach down in her bag and once again pull out the now dreaded cup.

She can't take it anymore. Every time she thinks she has escaped that cup, and the song that now gets on her nerves a little, it comes back. Finally she breaks and asks, "Where the hell do you keep pulling out these cups from!? I made sure to dispose of every single one I saw! So just how Chlo how!?"

Chloe just starts uncontrollably laughing. "Oh… my… God" she says in between giggles. "I was wondering how long it would take you to snap." There are now tears forming in her eyes.

"What? You were just torturing me this whole time?"

Chloe is now trying to control her breathing. "Yep." She gives her roommate a sly smile.

"Why would you do that? I thought that was your favorite cup?"

"Well," Chloe says flopping down on the couch, "It is my fav cup, but over all the years at college and all the parties I lost it a few times. I wanted to be prepared, so I went to the store and I bought their whole inventory of them. Most of them are currently stored with Aubrey. The rest I hid from you."

Beca was shocked. So that explains why there was an endless supply of them. She went and took a seat next to Chloe. "I can't believe I thought I was going crazy for a while there. And it turns out it was just your wild obsession with a plastic cup."

"Sorry Becs but it was totes too much fun watching your face every time I got a new one."

Beca couldn't be mad not when that beautiful face was smilingly widely at her. "So like why is that old plastic cup so important to you anyway?"

Chloe blushed and look down. "Because when you auditioned it was when I knew you would become a Bella and I would get to spend more time with you."

Now Beca was the one blushing. "Chlo." Beca whispered, but she didn't get farther then that because Chloe had looked up and now all Beca to do was stare into her vivid blue eyes.

Beca's heart started pounding in her chest when she realized Chloe's eyes had fallen down to her lips. She unconsciously started leaning forward. Chloe's lips were now just a breath away from hers.

Chloe hesitated for a second making sure Beca wasn't going to pull away. Then she brought their lips together at last. Beca sighed into the kiss because she didn't realize how long she has been wanting this, wanting Chloe. God damn she was in love with Chloe.

Chloe pulled away first taking a deep breath and smiling so brightly Beca thought she would go blind. "God I have wanted to do that for a while."

"Yeah me too." Beca admitted.

"Well then how about we celebrate with a little music?" Chloe then pulls her cup out of the crack in the couch offering it to Beca.

"Oh my God!" Beca groans loudly. "I fucking hate you!"

And as Chloe once again breaks into laughter Beca can't help but think that the ugly yellow cup just might be her favorite too.


End file.
